


Operation Nerds in Love // First Date

by I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me



Series: Peter Parker's Doing His Bestpacito [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, Genius Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Hurt Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is everyone's dad - Freeform, both of them are dumbasses, morgan takes shit into her own hands, pepper and tony are here for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me/pseuds/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me
Summary: Someone asked for the story behind Peter and Harley's first date so thought i'd add it to the series.Peter and Harley have known each other for six months and the pining almost as intense as the sexual tension, nine year old Morgan has had enough of their stupidity and takes the matter into her own hands.Set about a year before the field trip fiasco.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark and Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Peter Parker's Doing His Bestpacito [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777753
Comments: 36
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Peter and Harley had been able to take out all of The Silencer’s goons and where now both fighting the final boss.**

**With every kick and punch thrown Peter shouted “WAH” in his Waluigi voice that he’d been practising because it makes fights even more interesting, even though Tony called him a moron every time he watched back the footage.**

**Harley blasted his repulsor in The Silencer’s face making him stumble back.**

**“Hey darlin, this reminds me of our first date”**

**“You and I remember that very differently, Harls”**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Peter and Harley had known each other for a total of six months at this point. Six months of longing stares, pining, and intense heart eyes.

Morgan was done™ with these morons.

The child genius was nine years old and had never once believed in love at first sight until that very moment, even when she was much younger the concept of falling in love by just looking at someone you didn’t know didn’t make any sense, but holy moly was she wrong. 

From the moment those two idiots saw each other the sexual tension had skyrocketed according to her dad, and as reluctant to use those words as she was, her mum agreed too (along with basically every other living being in the entire tower).

Whenever Peter and Harley were in the same room together they would both sneak glances at the other in ways that they must have thought was subtle, but let me tell you they were anything but subtle.

This wasn’t even the worst of it though because Morgan had personally seen Peter almost fricking _swoon_ that one time when they walked into their Dad’s lab ranting about Star Wars and Peter all but dribbled at the site of a shirtless Harley covered in engine grease. She had never seen her brother leave a room faster, even when being threatened by Vision’s cooking (this lowkey confused the young girl cause Peter always wanted to be closer to Harley? Strange).

There were numerous instances that Morgan could recall of Peter and Harley being super weird around each other. In the beginning she was afraid that they hated each other and that made her sad until she brought up her concern with Peter’s friend MJ who often hung around the tower; Morgan had been intimidated by the girl until she had whacked Peter over the head and called him a dumbass 3000, from that moment on Morgan considered her family.

MJ told her that the reason Peter and Harley were weird was because they like liked each other, she also said that it’s a secret and not say anything to either of the boys because she and the rest of the Avengers had a betting pool going on who would ask who out and how long it would take them to realise.

This discovery happened one whole month ago and Morgan was not known for her patience.

Time for Operation Nerds in Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up on an average Saturday morning after a long night of patrol. He groaned as he sat up going to stretch his arms out of reflex then remembering with a shooting pain that he’d been stabbed in the left bicep by a crazy dude dressed as a giant owl who tried more than once to spin his head around, what a fucking crackhead, but he was a crackhead with a machete so a problem in Peter’s opinion.

“Good morning, Peter. It is 9:07 am and it is a warm sunny day, although if you plan to go out I suggest you wear a hoodie” Friday announced in a kind tone that sounded like she was smiling, if AIs can smile that is.

Peter grabbed a quick shower before re-dressing his wound and carefully getting dressed into black skinny jeans, a loose fitting hoodie for his healing arm and his vans. He didn’t bother styling his hair as he planned to avoid Harley today as he couldn’t really hide how beat up he got the previous night.

While Harley knew all about his Spider-Manning activities Peter knew that he worried about him getting hurt and he didn’t want to cause unnecessary worry when he’d be fully healed by tomorrow at the latest.

Peter didn’t like seeing a frown on that gorgeous face, the thought of Harley made him smile as he walked into the kitchen in search of breakfast to scran and found his mom, dad and sister already sat at the table eating their fresh pancakes.

“Morning Peter, darling” Pepper smiled looking up from her laptop where she was already working. That woman was incredible, she did not stop, no wonder she and MJ got along so well.

“Ah morning Bambino” Tony chimed in sipping his coffee, “how was patrol last night? There’s pancakes on the counter for you”

“Noice,” Peter said walking straight for his stack, grabbing the delicacy and sitting next to Morgan, “Patrol was pretty normal, nothing interesting happened” Peter lied through a mouthful of heaven.

“Ohhh, so you don’t think a meth head dressed as a goddamn barn owl is interesting?? What is up with your generation?” Tony sassed.

“Um, I’ll have you know I'm 80% sure he was on coke so…” Peter replied nonchalantly sipping his milk.

“Cow juice is the devil” Morgan whispered out of lactose intolerance disgust.

“One of these days you two are gonna cause me to have an aneurysm” Tony deadpanned.

Just as Tony went back to his coffee Harley entered the room as the elevator opened with a ding.

“Make that you three”

“I feel like I’ve missed something here” Harley spoke sitting next to Pepper across from Peter, who was once again entranced by the taller boy’s tanned muscled arms on display from his tank top as though he just wanted to torture Peter. To make it worse he was wearing similar ripped skinny jeans as Peter showing off them thighs.

“Dad loses brain cells every time Peter opens his mouth” Morgan supplied causing Pepper and Harley to snort while Peter looked offended.

“Excuse me, how dare I came here to have a good time-”

“Yet I continue to be the smartest and most cleverest in the room”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Honey” Pepper laughed kissing Tony on the cheek and announcing her, Morgan and Tony were leaving for an appointment and they’d be back later.

 _Well that was shifty_ , Peter thought but decided not to think too much into it and made an excuse to Harley that he was meeting up with Ned and MJ which wasn’t true at all he was just an awkward soul and couldn’t risk the southern boy finding out about his stab wound which was proving more and more difficult after he had just walked into a wall and nearly screamed.

Gritting his teeth, Peter laughed it off and legged it to the elevator making his escape.

 _He’s such a fucking dork, he could literally break my legs and I’d thank him_ , Harley thought to himself before deciding he would work on building his prototype Iron Lad armour for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Tony and Pepper were in on Morgan’s genius plan and were really just going with the flow.

As much as they didn’t want to interfere with their kids love lives this was just ridiculous. How can two of the most intelligent people be so damn oblivious?

Once the elevator reached floor 77 the trio walked down the brightly lit corridor which led to Pepper’s office. Once inside the room Morgan sat her parents down and made herself comfortable across the desk in Pepper’s swivel chair that she loved.

After two spins she linked her small hands on the desk and made a serious face, well she looked as serious as a nine year old could, and slammed her sparkly notepad on the table making Tony and Pepper jump.

“Right men! I have gathered you both here today because we have a situation which cannot go on any longer because it is literally killing me!”

Pepper was trying her best to hold back her smile while Tony coughed out a “Same”

“Peter and Harley like like each other and they are both blind and stupid, therefore if they cannot figure this out themselves we gon need to help them” Morgan stated opening her notepad to her ‘plan of action’.

“What do you think we should do then Mo?” Pepper asked humouring the girl.

“Well I have a plan that needs all three of us and if this doesn’t work then we kick them out”

“I like this plan” Tony grinned as Pepper snorted lightly smacking his arm.

“We can’t just kick them out, honey. Where will they live? We’ll need to rethink that part of the plan” Pepper explained.

“Ugh fine,” Morgan strung out rolling her eyes, “the plan will succeed anyways so don’t worry”

“Okay then what do we do then Morguna?” Tony asked scooting forward to look at her notebook.

The page showed Morgan’s step by step plan to get those two nerds to finally admit their feelings which apparently should result in one of them asking out the other.

 **Step One:** Pepper spends the day with Peter and convinces him to reveal his feelings about Harley to her.

 **Step Two:** Tony does the same with Harley.

 **Step Three:** The epic trio then locks the two boys in a room/cupboard (whichever is closest)

 **Step Four** : Then they finally admit their feelings to each other and stop being stupid.

Tony nodded along as Morgan explained her well thought out plan and Pepper had to admit it wasn’t half bad, she had initially expected more explosions.

Friday chose that moment to chime in with her own thoughts on the plan with “In my opinion, I believe this will work, their pining is just as painful for me as it is for you guys… maybe even worse I mean I see them 24/7”

It was settled, the four of them, Friday now included, would put their plan into motion that afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I've already made it clear but Peter has been adopted by Tony and Pepper but Harley hasn't he just lives at the tower. Morgan still see's Harley as a brother though as he acts like a brother figure, Peter obvs does not see him as a brother lol

Peter had been aimlessly wondering around the tower for a half an hour before he walked straight into Pepper, who had actively been searching for the her adopted son in order to carry out the first step of the masterplan.

Once again Peter accidentally knocked his stab wound and really wanted to cry out but instead just wheezed “oH hEY mOm, DiDn’T sEE yOu tHeRE”

To which Pepper replied “Peter are you okay?” with a concerned mama bear expression.

“oh yeah fine and dandy, thought you had an appointment?” Peter said trying to compose himself and get the attention off himself.

 _Shit_ , she didn’t think this far ahead.

“They uh, they cancelled, the appointment was moved to next week”

Pepper mentally slapped herself on the back for that 10/10 quick thinking. 20 points to gryffinpuff.

“Oh right okay”

“Yep so I have the rest of the day completely free!”, Pepper was so unused to such sneakiness she had to physically restrain herself from using jazz hands, “I thought we could go to lunch and spend some time together if you’d like to?”

Despite his mom acting super weird Peter would never pass up on the opportunity to spend some alone time with her considering how busy she always is running the company and cleaning up too many of Tony’s messes.

Peter eagerly agreed not bothering to hide his excitement and the duo headed for the elevator discussing where they would eat.

**TIME SKIP 15 MINUTES**

Pepper and Peter were sat at a table in the corner window booth of a small Thai restaurant not too far from the Avengers Tower waiting for their food to arrive when Pepper decided it was now or never.

“So,” Pepper started as Peter finished sending his text to MJ updating her on the absolute state of his wound because somehow she always found out whenever he got injured (Karen is such a snitch), and looked up at his mom putting his phone down, “do you have any crushes on anyone?”

She thought just being forward was the best way to go, like ripping off a bandage, otherwise he’d just avoid the question all together.

“Seriously?” Peter blushed and his eyes widened in slight panic, he did not expect this convo rn.

“Yes! Come on, I can’t talk to Morgan about crushes for at least another 4ish years and don’t you think you’ve gotten out of these chats! And if it makes it any easier, I already know you like someone” Pepper persisted giving a gentle smile and raising an eyebrow.

Peter lowkey felt like he’d been backed into a corner; not in a ‘I’m uncomfortable talking to my mom about the guy I like’ way, more of a ‘I’ve never really said this out loud and I don’t think I have a chance with that hot piece of southern ass’ kind of way.

Then again if he had to admit his feelings to someone that wasn’t _Harley Yeehaw Keener_ he’d much prefer it to be Pepper rather than MJ, Ned or Tony (certainly not Tony, he’d tease him relentlessly) as she’s likely to be more understanding.

Peter also knew that Pepper would get an answer out of him eventually so he may as well tell her now, like ripping of a super embarrassing plaster.

“Okay… I guess I do like someone” as soon as he said this Pepper’s face instantly brightened so he added quickly “but don’t get your hopes up because there’s no way he likes me back!”

Pepper was about to add a ‘Are you sure about that chief?’ when their food arrived but decided against the comment choosing to ‘find out’ the guys name.

“You can’t know that for sure, Honey” Peter just scoffed around a mouthful of larb.

 _Right time for a change of tactics_ , Pepper thought.

“Peter you are a very attractive young man, I can assure you that if you make a move he would reciprocate” (very quickly might I add)

That small boost of confidence was what Peter needed.

“Mom if I tell you who it is you gotta keep it a secret, promise?” the boy groaned finally letting up. _Yes! Go Pepper!_

“Pinky promise” she said reaching forward and linking her little finger with Peter’s making him laugh, a sound that is so pure and contagious Pepper couldn’t help but let out a little giggle too.

Even though they were in the corner booth in a fairly unknown and empty restaurant Peter felt the urge to look around first to make sure no one was listening in even though it definitely wasn’t his biggest secret. Pepper found this absolutely adorable and it made her seriously question how Harley had not put the moves on this pure train wreck yet goddamn he’s got some restraint.

“ilikeharley” Peter mumbled.

“Sorry what was that, honey?” Pepper asked trying her hardest not to smirk.

“I like Harley…” Peter sighed.

“Awh my baby,” Pepper beamed grabbing his hands across the small table, “you’re like the last to know”

“Excuse me woman”


	5. Chapter 5

About the same time that Pepper coincidentally ran into Peter, Tony had made his way to his lab where he knew Harley would be working on his suit to give him a shovel talk of sorts.

As the elevator doors open Tony strolled into the room where Harley was engrossed in his tinkering and Tony opted to plop himself onto a swivel chair backwards.

Harley still hadn’t acknowledged Tony’s presence yet, whether he actually knew the man was there or not Tony had no idea, so he efficiently rolled his way forward and into his peripheral vision.

“Whatcha doing old man?”

Absolutely scandalised Tony made a dramatic gasp putting his hand over his heart.

“Sit yo ass down Keener” Tony said pointing to the swivel chair next to him.

“Why tho, you look like you’re up to somethin and ima have to pass on that” Harley retorted not even looking up from his work through the whole back and forth.

Like the responsible adult parent man he is Tony kicked the chair in Harley's general direction which earned him an “oof fiiinee” and the younger boy copied his mentor/father figure by sitting on the chair backwards.

“Alright, I’ll cut to the chase,” this made Harley roll forwards in anticipation, “we’re gonna talk man to man” this made Harley roll back without hesitation.

“Can we not?” Harley tried.

“Bold of you to assume you have a choice here, Tennessee”

Finally relenting Harley huffed out an “Okay, what d’ya wanna talk about”

Tony simply smirked which put Harley on edge even more.

Clearing his throat Tony started with “There comes a time in every man’s life-”

“wOaHWOAHWOAH I’m gonna stop you right there chief,” Harley said waving his hands, “if this is the birds and the bees or it’s creepy cousin the hawks and the wasps you can stop right there, been there done that there is no need!”

Tony started wheezing at his panic.

“Okay okay, I’ll come clean,” he said wiping his tears, “I know you like Peter, Harls”

The young engineer’s face instantly burned red with a look of shock.

“i- i don’t know w-what you mean of course I like him, everyone, everyone likes Peter?” Harley stuttered.

“Seriously? You’re gonna play dumb? With _me_ of all people. You’re not exactly subtle, either of you actually”

Harley just sort of gaped for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

“What do you mean ‘either of us’?”

“You’re smart, you’ll figure it out,” Tony went back to smirking and stood to leave.

The man started to walk towards the elevator but turned around to face Harley one last time adding a “Just don’t hurt my son, bitch”, to which Harley replied “Bitch, I would **_never_** ” with a smirk of his own regaining his usual air of confidence.

Satisfied and proud of himself, Tony got back into the elevator and high fived himself. He then went to meet Morgan at the rendezvous point where they then waited for Pepper. The two parents explained everything that happened on their sides of the mission and all agreed the masterplan had been a success so far.


	6. Chapter 6

On the walk back to the tower Pepper had received an important phone call informing her of an emergency that required her attention in the marketing department.

She had sighed heavily and gave Peter an apologetic look, to which Peter had assured her that it was fine and he’d had fun anyways and they’d see each other later on; by this time they had reached the lobby of the tower so Pepper gave him a quick hug that he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, and she clicked her heels to the elevator, clearly on a mission, and waved to her son as the Friday closed the doors.

Peter was now alone with his thoughts, thoughts that were vastly centred around a certain cowboy who he knew would currently be in Tony’s private lab…

This train of thought had unconsciously caused the lovesick boy to walk to the elevator where Friday broke him out of his little trance with a “-ter? Yoo-hoo, Peter?”

“Sorry Friday, what was that?”

“You’re in an elevator. What do you think I asked?” Friday sassed.

Peter just blinked needing a second for his brain to catch up with reality.

“Oh uh to H-Harley thanks”

 _Wow_ , Peter thought, _if I can’t even reply to an AI like a normal functioning human being how in the fuck am I gonna hold a conversation with the boy of my ~~wet~~ dreams?!_

Somewhere through his internal panic the doors had opened to Tony’s lab and Peter had made a move to step out intent on finding one Harley Keener when the boy himself walked straight into Peter nearly knocking the two of them down, although he caught them both _in his big strong ass muscly arms omg._

“Oh shit fucK” Peter exclaimed, eyes wide as he plummeted into the other boy’s arms of glory.

“Eloquent as ever darlin’,” Harley smirked, he was naturally much smoother than Peter but the added information of knowing Peter was also into him in return via Tony mf Stark he had increased his smoothness tenfold in hopes of bagging some spider-booty, “so sorry bout that, I was blinded by your beauty”

“uuuuhherrrrr uuhhmmmm th-thank you?” the wall-crawler spoke with all the grace of a house fire.

Although Harley’s plan was to compliment Peter and then tell him how he felt he was finding the second half much more difficult.

Clearing his throat Peter tried his best to regain his lost confidence, “Were you leaving? I, um, I came to see you actually”

Harley gave a soft smile and easily took Peter by the hand pulling him along to the comfy oil stained couch in the designated sleep area for when one of them spend a little too long in the lab and fall asleep on or under an invention.

As they sat down Harley had yet to let go of Peter’s smaller hand and had instead taken to rubbing his thumb back and forth over his knuckles. This made Peter all but melt.

“So is there a reason you came to see me, sweetheart, or did you just miss me?”

With all of Peter’s powers and enhanced abilities, nothing could have ever prepared him for that question, how in the goddamn was he supposed to reply???

While his jaw hit the floor nothing but a squeak came out causing Harley to let out a little chuckle.

“Okay, well if you don’t have anything to say then I guess I’ll say something instead”

 _o H g O d_.

 _This is it_ , Harley thought, _do not, for the love of Christ, fuck this up boi._

Taking a deep breath Harley looked into Peter’s gorgeous Bambi eyes and said “I really like you Peter, so much that you are pretty much all I think about. Darlin’ you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and you are waaay out of my league,” Harley laughed lightly as Peter gave him a really weak whack on the hand as if to say ‘don’t be silly’, “So if it is okay with you I’d really like to take you out on a date. What d’ya say?”

Peter would be the biggest liar on Earth if he said those words coming from the hottest boy in New York didn’t make him well up.

“Oh my god, Harley” Peter grinned, “I feel the exact same way, of course yes I would love to! I actually came to confess my feelings for you too but i guess you beat me to it asshole”

“I’ll see you in the lobby at 7 then” Harley said also grinning.

Peter decided in that moment to surge forward and kiss Harley gently on the cheek and sprint out of the room yelling “ANYTHING BUT NANDOS”.

Harley blushed as the elevator doors shut and literally fist bumped himself and let out a huge breath.

“That could not have gone better, fuck yeah go Keener wOO”

Meanwhile in the elevator Peter highfived himself and said “Hell fucking yeS, someone finds me hot Friday! Omg no wait nO what do I wear fucking shit on a cracker- TAKE ME TO PEPPER FRI OH GO D”

//

Upstairs in Pepper’s office three people and one AI were celebrating the success of stage two.

“Huston, we have landed!” Morgan yelled in excitement, “I think we can skip stage three guys, straight into stage four!!”

“I will say this plan of yours, Mo, worked exceptionally well considering these two idiots are as oblivious as they come” Pepper laughed genuinely impressed with their daughter.

“I am most certainly coming to you first when I have a problem next Morguna” Tony chuckled.

“Pepper, I should inform you that Peter is rather distressed about this date and is coming to find you right now, I suggest Sir that you and Morgan should leave so Peter does not find out about the ‘Masterplan™’”

“Good idea, if either of them find out it should be after they’re together… and when I’m on another continent”

Pepper and Morgan gave unimpressed looks at the older genius.

“Look ladies I’m sorry but those two combined is a force to be reckoned with, it’s gonna be every man for themselves” Tony deadpanned before picking Morgan up by the ankles and exciting the room and speeding down the hall almost as fast as Scott fell down the stairs when the private elevator had been out of order for repairs last month.

The elevator doors opened just as he rounded the corner out of site of his son who was currently running across the ceiling. Average Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

“mOm!” Peter yelled as he jumped down from the ceiling seconds before he nearly collided with the Pepper’s office chandelier.

“Honey, I really wish you wouldn’t run full speed on the ceiling. I’ve lost count of how many lights and chandeliers we’ve had to replace” Pepper spoke trying not to smile out of amusement from her comfy ass spiny office chair that Morgan hadn’t long vacated.

“Mom please. This is serious. Get your head in the game” Peter sighed dramatically.

Pepper stood up and walked around her desk to her stressed out son and took him into her arms.

“Okay, what’s wrong? Do we need to bury anyone?”

Peter looked up at her and she stopped carding through his hair.

“what-”

“Sorry, I mean make someone _mysteriously disappear_ ” the powerful woman whispered while doing small jazz hands.

Peter didn’t know if that was a joke or not, again reiterating how terrifying the women in this tower were Jesus Christ.

“No no definitely not, all good there. We’re staying universes away from _there._ ” Peter quickly said, “I do desperately need your assistance though mom, it’s uh about Harley…”

“Oh my god Peter did you both finally get your heads out of your asses??” Pepper exclaimed excitedly.

The younger was about to be offended until he realised that yeah she was probs right, Peter was pretty oblivious when it came to attraction, the same could most likely be said for Harley.

“Yeah I guess, I mean he asked me out on a date tonight… I’ve got 2 hours to get ready and I’ve got no idea what to do or wear I am a mess I need your help!”

“Take a deep breath Pete its okay I’ll help you” Pepper said smiling, “Come on”

The two left the room and spent the next two hours preparing Peter for his date with Harley. Peter ended up wearing black ripped skinny jeans (different to the ones he put on that morning), a floral button up which made him look soft™, and a pair of baby pink slip on vans. ~~Overall he looked like a massive bottom _which he was_~~. Peter also lightly styled his curls. Boi looked hawt.

While Peter wasn’t wearing his suit underneath his clothes he did still keep his watch on which contained Karen and his Iron Spider armour because he had super anxiety and his life is just one huge disaster so better to be safe than sorry innit.

With his phone and wallet in his pockets he nervously thanked his mom who gave him one more squeeze wishing him luck (“have fun, Peter! Tell Harley I’ll destroy him if you’re not smiling when you come back!”) and he made his way down to the lobby.

It was 7pm on the dot and Harley was already waiting for him.

Peter took one look at the southern boy who had noticed him and he needed a second to catch his breathe before he walked the rest of the distance to meet him.

Harley was wearing blue skinny jeans, beige lace up ankle boots, and a plain black shirt with his leather jacket. Basically mans was a full course meal.

“You look beautiful, Darlin’” Harley whispered taking Peter’s smaller hand and kissing his knuckles and then taking his hand in his own.

Peter smiled and blushed replying with “You look amazing too, Harls”

“Shall we Sweetheart?” Harley spoke in a fake posh voice while holding the door for Peter.

“We shall” Peter grinned kissing the taller boy on the cheek once more.

The two left the tower and talked about the most random things as they walked a few blocks to a quiet burger restaurant, because they’re definitely not fancy.

Harley and Peter sat themselves in a comfy secluded booth away from the other customers so they could enjoy their date in peace and away from prying eyes.

A young waitress, who couldn’t have been much older than them, came over and swiftly took their order after calling them the most adorable couple she’s ever seen.

Their milkshakes arrived first and as Peter took a sip from his straw Harley reached forward and encompassed Peter’s hand in his own again. While Peter knew that he was more than capable of keeping himself safe, Harley’s larger and loving presence just made him feel safer and _whole_.

If soulmates were a thing, Peter was 100% sure he and Harley were meant to be. Little did he know, Harley felt it too.

The boys’ food arrived as Peter finished his statement of “You literally cannot tell me that Rawr XD didn’t walk so sksksksksk could run- Thank youu I am so hungry omg”. Harley laughed and said his own thank you to the girl. As she was about to say ‘enjoy your meal’ the door of the restaurant blew off with a really loud bang followed by a giant owl man walking in with his machete.

“Oh for fucks sake you’ve gotta be kidding me”


	8. Chapter 8

All Harley and Peter wanted was a quiet first date.

The Owl Man clearly had other plans.

Peter actually flinched at the sheer volume of one woman’s screech as the 7ft man covered head to toe in feathers walked into the centre of the room and stopped to scan the restaurant clearly looking for someone.

Wide eyed Peter lightly kicked Harley under the table getting his attention making the southern boy quickly focussed his attention back on Peter who was pointedly fiddling with his watch hoping that Harley would understand.

Thank the holy baby Jesus himself that he understood, and he lifted his jacket sleeve quietly showing Peter his own watch that held his Iron Lad armour.

Shit was gonna go down very soon and while Harley had armour he had never actually been in the field.

It was at that very moment that Peter realised he would lay his own life down to protect the boy in front of him. That sudden recognition was even more terrifying to Peter than off-brand Big Bird’s machete over there who he had already had the pleasure of meeting too personally for his liking.

Running on pure adrenaline Peter made the decision to throw his fork towards the emptier opposite side of the restaurant away from the people in hopes to distract Owl Boy.

His plan worked and the Owl once again made a disturbing attempt to twist his head 180 in the direction that the fork had made a loud clattering noise in the silent restaurant.

 _Oh to see without eyes_.

This bought Peter a few seconds to drag Harley full speed to the close by kitchen doors and slam them shut.

Thankfully the two boys were on the same page and as soon as they entered the ( _praise Jesus_ ) empty kitchen they each tapped combinations into their watches releasing their nanotech suits which formed around them. The kitchen employees must have left through the back exit after seeing steroid induced Hedwig.

“You sure you’re ready to do this Harls?” Peter asked from behind his mask.

“Don’t worry about me, Baby. This is what I’ve been training for, right?” Harley replied easily with an air of confidence.

Peter could feel his cheeks burning at the fact that even in a life threatening situation he still continued to flirt with him.

Side note: Peter decided he would be beyond pissed off if one of them died today because he _needed_ to kiss the boy next to him properly.

Suddenly his Spidey sense sent a shiver down his spine and his ears began to ring as his brain warned him to MOVE.

Peter shoved Harley out of the way as he gold medal limboed beneath a machete missile that had been launched with such force it went through the metal kitchen door.

“Fucking hell that was close!” Harley shouted pushing himself off the counter.

“Okay… so I may have underestimated Tweety’s strength slightly. He was nowhere near that strong yesterday”

“Hold on. Back up. You know this asshole?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and looked between Harley and the holes in the door where more machetes were rapidly flying through one after the other.

“He may have stabbed me a little yesterday”

“You fuckin’ what darlin? How do you get stabbed a little?! You are either stabbed or you’re not stabbed, there’s no in between!”

If they hadn’t been in such a dangerous situation Harley would have been angrier that the one he loved had been recently stabbed, but considering Peter’s powers he knew that his advanced healing would have most probably healed the wound by now. Unless he’d done something to open said wound ( _like bumping into walls/doors /hard surfaces that morning for fucks sake Peter_ ).

“I’m fine Harls! All healed, all good!” Peter exclaimed, he even slapped his arm where he’d been previously stabbed for good measure.

Harley caught the suppressed grunt at the action.

“Mmhmm,” Peter imagined him raising his eyebrows beneath his own mask, “Friday, can you please ask Karen how pretty boy’s wound his doing?”

“Karen says it’s almost healed but its not quite there yet” Friday answered.

 _Betrayal at its finest_.

“Okay we don’t have time for this!” Peter yelled waving his arms, “Lets sort this mess out and you can yell at me for being an idiot later”

Harley hesitated clearly not finished scolding Peter for hiding his injuries, yet again, but he quickly agreed that the owl had to be dealt with first.

“Right on three you set off some blasts and we tag team him before he can react, got it?” Peter explained while doing some lunges in preparation for his sprint attack.

Harley nodded and Peter counted down “Three, Two, One, NOW!”

_Shit’s going down._

Numerous repulsor blasts were fired and Peter sprang into action using big bird’s stunned reaction against him.

All of the customers had taken it upon themselves to duck and cover under the tables and out of the way of the line of fire from both parties.

Taking a deep breath Harley followed after Peter and began firing away and throwing punches in the direction of Owl Boy in a desperate attempt to subdue him and stop his rampage.

Grabbing a chair Peter wham bammed him in the back of his knees sending him rather quickly to the floor and Harley took the opportunity to blast him in the face.

“Take THAT Mother Fucker”

Owl Boy recovered fast and got back to his feet whilst Iron Lad did the Renegade mid-battle.

Peter being Peter, he was distracted by Harley and cheered him on joining in from the ceiling.

“ENOUGH. I CAME HERE TO FIGHT NOT DANCE”

“If you say so, sir” Peter replied, and with that he webbed up a table and big daddy splash downed it onto the now very angry Bird Boy.

“Hit it out of the park!” Harley called.

“I don’t dance”

“I know you can”

“Not a chance”

“oOoOh wOaHh”

Owl Man suddenly snapped, bro had had enough of all the dancing around and singing so he whipped out another machete lunging forward and stabbing Peter in the exact same place he’d stabbed him the previous night.

“… aRE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? COME ON MAN. SAME PLACE REALLY?”

Now Harley was pissed.

“Shouldn’t have done that, Bitch”

Just as bird man looked up Harley throat punched with a chair he’d Frisbee tossed.

Nothing but hoarse coughing and what must have been an attempt at shouting came from him.

This allowed Peter the opportunity to jump down from where he had exorcist crawled onto the ceiling directly above angry bird and yelled “BOMBS AWAY CHIEF”

Peter landed on his shoulders where he was able to reach for the clasp on the back of his huge mask/helmet thing removing it entirely.

Harley sent a metal fist his way and knocked him unconscious.

“Hell yeah go us!” Peter cheered going in for a high five and then remembering he’d been stabbed again less than two minutes ago.

“We should probs get that checked out back at the tower” Harley cringed worriedly as he noticed the blood covering Peter’s arm.

“Oh yeah for sure, this cannot be good lol” Peter laughed still high on adrenaline.

The two boys then tied up the Owl Man and the customers all got out from their hiding spots. Many of them came up to the two heroes thanking them, one woman tried to give them money for saving all of their lives but they quickly declined, so instead she insisted that she buy them some food as she assumed their meals had been ruined.

After the authorities had been alerted Spider-Man and Iron Lad hung around to ensure that Feather’s didn’t wake up and as soon as they arrived they made a hasty exit through the back, both not wanting to talk to the police and leaving that to the witnesses.

After changing back into their normal clothing Peter and Harley decided it was best to walk back to the tower and call it a night.

Taking a bite out of his cookie that the woman had bought him Peter looked up at Harley who had his arm around him protectively as if he knew Peter would somehow find a way to make his fresh wound even worse.

“I like you, Harley” Peter said sincerely, “I like you a lot”

Harley stopped walking bringing them to a halt next to a window which reflected the sun’s golden hour onto the two of them.

He placed his hands on Peter’s face and stroked his thumb over his lips.

“I like you too, Peter” Harley smiled, “a lot…”

Neither of them realised how close they were until they felt the other’s breath ghosting their lips.

“Good” Peter whispered closing the gap.

There was little battle for dominance as Harley instantly took control of the kiss deepening it until they were both panting for air.

“Darlin’ would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?”

“Only if you become mine first”

The two boy grinned and went in for another kiss before Harley suggested they continued back to the tower so Peter could finally get to the med bay.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter and Harley were sat in the med bay on the bed that was practically Peter’s at this point.

Harley held the smaller boy’s hand as a nurse from the Avenger’s personal medic team cleaned Peter’s wound and wrapped it. Even though he had advanced healing and the wound would likely be fine by tomorrow Harley knew that Peter would find a way to reopen the wound again if today’s events were anything to go by, so he ensured that the nurse wrapped many layers around his new boyfriend’s arm in an attempt to prevent the inevitable.

Once the wound had been dressed the nurse left the room and the two lovebirds were left alone.

“My spines tingling, Harls. I’m not an expert but I don’t think that’s normal”

“You were stabbed in the arm not the spine, Darlin”

“My spine finna slide out of my ass”

“What a sight that would be” Harley laughed trying to drag Peter off the bed where he was clinging on. The med bay beds were surprisingly incredibly comfy and Spider-Boy wasn’t quite ready to leave the floofed pillows.

“I think I’m dying. God’s bouta cut this relationship short-” Peter whaled.

“Baby you’re being a little dramatic- you haven’t even had any drugs the fuck?” Harley couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable boy in front of him and his antics.

“I think you’re gonna have to kiss it better” Peter whispered from where he was now sprawled across the floor after sliding off the bed.

Harley looked down smiling at the boy who was making grabby hands at him so he knelt down over him (establishing dominance) and kissed him deeply.

The two boys stopped kissing and quickly looked up at the sound of loud clapping coming from the doorway.

Turns out they were not alone.

“Bish bosh my work here is done” Morgan announced and *chef kissed*

Harley pulled Peter to his feet after snapping out of his shock.

“Equeese me child?” Harley asked.

“Well you two aren’t exactly subtle and your pining was excruciating for every soul within a mile of you both” Morgan began explaining ignoring the boys’ protests.

“So I came up with a brilliant plan to get you together and it worked! You’re very welcome there is no need to thank me for my big brainness” Morgan gave a triumphant expression as Peter slowly nodded his head.

“Who else was in on this?” Harley questioned walking over to the girl who was leaning on the door frame.

“Classified information my good man”

“Friday?”

“Mr Stark.” Friday purposely left out Pepper as she did not have a death wish. She didn’t know what death would be for an AI but she didn’t wanna find out.

“… gET HIM” Peter and Harley yelled in sync.

(Tony had never moved so fast in his entire life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this fic guys!  
> If anyone has anymore ideas to add to this series feel free to comment!  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
